Un día con Nabiki Tendo
by Tomoya-san
Summary: -Pero que flojera. La castaña suspiro, sus hermanas no estaban en casa al igual que su padre y el tio Genma, solo quedaba... Ranma! sonrió maliciosamente Nabiki, al parecer encontró a la persona indicada con la que entretenerse en este día de aburrimiento.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, autora del manga de Ranma ½, del cual se basa la historia.**

**Un día con Nabiki Tendo**

Por enésima vez bostezo la castaña, mientras cambiaba la pagina a la revista que leía; rodo en su lugar, quedando boca abajo y estiro sus brazos, en un intento para sacudirse toda la pereza que sentía.

-¡Pero qué flojera!-Ladeo su cabeza, para poder ver su reloj en la cómoda, contigua a su cama, el cual marcaban apenas las 11 de la mañana y por ultimo soltó un gran suspiro, hoy al parecer seria un día un tanto aburrido.

Tanto Akane como Kasumi, al parecer habían salido de la casa, aunque no supo muy bien a donde irían, solo que regresarían entrada la tarde.

Su padre al igual que Genma, salieron con el maestro en busca de un entrenamiento especial, impuesto por este, no fue necesario saber más, los más seguro, es que andarían robando ropa interior o mirando algún baño público, en los alrededores de Nerima.

Y por ultimo Ranma...un momento. La chica abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, si bien hacia memoria, Ranma no tenia ningún compromiso el día de hoy.

Rápidamente salto de su cama y se encamino escaleras abajo; los gritos y distintos golpes que se oían en todo el dojo, le dieron la ubicación del oji-azul, se hallaba en el patio, golpeando un pedazo de madera clavada en el suelo, cubierta con algo, para que no se lastimara sus puños.

Nabiki sonrió, al parecer había encontrado a alguien, que le ayudaría a pasar un rato de diversión, después de todo, burlarse de su cuñadito, siempre le había traído diversión y más importante aún, la inocencia del chico, le era un factor, para aprovecharse de él y así tener un ingreso extra a sus arcas.

El oji-azul completamente ajeno a los malvados planes de su cuñada, seguía golpeando firmemente ese pedazo de madera, tras una serie de puños, que atinaba en el centro, cambio las manos por los pies y continuo con la dinámica, solo que ahora lanzaba firmes patadas a su objetivo.

Siendo honestos, Ranma, también se hallaba aburrido y peor, aun con hambre, ya que nadie la había comentado, que Kasumi se iría temprano, por que lo que hoy no pudo disfrutar de las delicias que preparaba, la mayor de las Tendo.

Con cansancio y el rugir de sus tripas, se dejo caer y haciendo uso de una toalla, que tenía en el cuello, se limpio su sudor, que cubría su cara.

-¡Que hambre tengo!-De nueva cuenta el rugieron sus tripas, como si trataran de validar sus palabras-Supongo que iré con Ukyo por un Okonomiyaki...

El sonido de la cámara de Nabiki, hizo que girara su cabeza, buscando a la castaña, la cual se hallaba a su lado, mientras tomaba una que otra foto del chico, sentado en el suelo.

-Mmm...No podre hacer mucho, con este material-Se dijo la castaña, mientras tocaba su mentón, al tiempo que examinaba las fotos recién tomadas, en esa pequeña cámara digital que sostenía.

-Ranma te podrías quitar la playera, eso le daría un tono picante a tus fotos-El chico cayó de espaldas, mientras se sonrojaba por la proposición de la castaña.

-¡Como si fuera hacerlo Nabiki!-La chica solo bufo, mientras replicaba al chico con un "aburrido".

-Es una lástima, y yo que pensaba invitarte a desayunar...en fin-La chica dio media vuelta, mientras una media sonrisa se asomo de sus labios, solo faltaba que el chico mordiera el anzuelo tendido por ella.

Ranma parpadeo varias veces y tras ver como se retiraba la castaña, la llamo por su nombre-¡Nabiki! ¡Espera!-La chica sonrió airosa, por su triunfo, se detuvo y miro de nuevo al chico, mostrando una cara completa de inocencia.

-¿Vienes a invitarme a desayunar?-Nabiki asintió con la cabeza, causando que los ojos del chicos, desbordaran incredulidad de ellos.

-¿Y cuál es el truco?-La castaña se dejo caer de rodillas, mientras empezaba un teatro, el cual decía que como era posible que dudara de sus buenas intenciones. El chico no trago su obra, por lo que, solo le quedo revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Solo necesito que me dejes tomarte unas fotos, en tu forma femenina-El negativa a su proposición no se hizo esperar, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que usar su arma secreta.

De sus ropas, extrajo un fotografía, la cual enseño como si nada a Ranma, con un aire de inocencia; el chico, al ver el contenido de esta, literalmente se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

En ella se podía observar, como el oji-azul y su prometida, compartían un beso más que apasionado, decir que se estaban tragando el uno al otro, es decir poco.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Habilidosamente y con un rápido movimiento, tomo esa foto entre sus manos, arrebatándosela a su dueña, para observarla mejor y con más detalle.

-¡Yo nunca he hecho eso con ella! ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso con ella!-Repetía una y otra vez, el despavorecido de Ranma.

-Tranquilo Ranma-Dijo Nabiki, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro y daba unas leves palmadas en el-Yo te creo.

Los ojos del oji-azul parecieron relucir de la felicidad, al haber aclarado el malentendido aparentemente, pero lo siguiente que dijo la castaña, solo significaba algo y eso era, problemas-Pero crees que tus otras prometidas piensen eso...yo no lo creo.

El oji-azul se puso de cuclillas, mientras abrazaba su piernas con sus brazos-Estoy más que muerto...

La castaña se arrodillo a su lado, y tomo la foto que dejo caer.

-Animo Ranma, yo sé cómo nos ponemos de acuerdo, para que esto no salga a la luz...-Nabiki de nueva cuenta, mostro aquella fotografía, pero de nueva cuenta fue arrebatada por el chico, el cual, no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente la hizo bolita y se la trago, creyendo que había encontrado su salvación.

El empezó a reír, por su victoria, pero no le duro mucho ese placer, ya que fue silenciado por Nabiki.

-¿Enserio crees que era la única copia?-La chica movió su cabeza en forma negativa-Me decepcionas Ranma, crees que soy una novata...

El oji-azul rápidamente entro a la casa, rumbo al cuarto de Nabiki, con todo la intención de hacerse con cualquier evidencia de las fotos.

Ella en cambio, fue al pequeño estanque de la casa y empezó a jugar con el agua que había en el, mientras esperaba el regreso del chico de coleta trenzada.

-Pero que bobo, mira que darle tanta importancia a esa foto, cualquiera sabría que yo la cree en photoshop...

Los jadeos, que se escuchaban a sus espaldas, le daban el anuncio que por fin el oji-azul, había terminado su búsqueda y juzgando por su cara, al parecer no dio muchos frutos que digamos.

Ranma soltó un gran suspiro y hablo-Esta bien...tu ganas

Nabiki sonrió por su victoria-¿Que debo de hacer para que me des toda evidencia de esa foto?

La castaña poso un de sus manos en su hombro, mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, que hizo temblar hasta el mismo Ranma-Tu y yo, nos divertiremos en grande Ranma.

El artista marcial se lamento y temió por su seguridad y su integridad, hoy no sería un buen día precisamente.

* * *

Y justo como lo había predicho, el día de hoy fue un infierno, humillado, burlado fue un poco de lo que había vivido con Nabiki, era algo que no le gustaría recordar, era un día para el olvido, si alguien le preguntaba que significa maldad, diría Nabiki Tendo.

El día estaba llegando a su fin, Ranma ya se hallaba en medio del dojo. Afortunadamente ya había llegado Akane y Kasumi a la casa, por lo que ya no estaría a solas, con esa sirviente de Satanás.

Exhalo y se dejo caer en el suelo, el ruido que sé hace al correr la puerta, llamo su atención y miro quien entraba al lugar, se trataba de Akane.

La chica con una gran sonrisa se sentó a su lado, causando que el chico hiciera lo mismo-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día Ranma?

-Horrible-Respondió de inmediato, la chica parpadeo varias veces, y se pregunto si, en serio estuvo tan mal su día.

Iba a hablar, pero la entrada de Nabiki al dojo, causo que el chico saltara en su lugar y Akane, mirara extrañada a su hermana.

-Por cierto se me olvido darte esto Ranma-La castaña lanzo un sobre con todo el material que uso, para crear esa foto-¡Gracias por este divertido día Ranma!-Acto seguido la chica le guiño un ojo y salió del lugar, dejando solos a la pareja más famosa de Nerima.

-Veo que tuviste un "divertido" día ¿no?-La peli-azul, mostro una sonrisa algo inquietante, al chico, que empezó a palidecer en su lugar, mientras buscaba una forma para que no fuera mal interpretado.

-Jejeje…yo no diría "divertido" jeje…Akane-La chica bufo molesta y desvió su mirada, mostrando indignes, por su infiel prometido.

Miro aquel sobre que previamente le aventó su hermana a Ranma y trato de hacerse con él, lo cual causo que Ranma se sobresaltara y el hiciera lo mismo, que ella.

Akane evito que eso pasara, haciendo uso de su mazo, para dejar plantado en el suelo a su prometido; el golpe causo que perdiera momentáneamente la conciencia.

-Idiota-Escupió esa palabra y abrió aquel sobre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y toda su sangre se fue a la cabeza al ver su fotomontaje donde compartía un apasionado beso con Ranma.

Akane grito como nunca a causa de la impresión, mientas tomaba a su prometido por el cuello, que recién despertaba de su sueño.

-¡Pero qué significa esto Ranma! Explícate de una maldita vez… ¡Pervertido!-El chico se odio internamente, no más bien, debía de odiar a Nabiki, pero se dijo que algún día se vengaría de ella.

**Fin**

**Bueno este es un pequeño fic, que se me ocurrió luego de ver un capitulo del manga, donde Ranma y Nabiki, mantienen un día lleno de diversión según Nabiki****.**

**Además que quería escribir algo más que un Ranma-Akane, y creo que Nabiki es un personaje perfecto, para hacerlo, ya que es un personaje divertido, además de ser uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, además de Ranma y Akane claro.**

**Comenten y dejen sus comentarios, sobre que tal les pareció, por mi parte eso es todo, que tenga un buen día.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
